His New Life
by dragonsangel46
Summary: Harry is 3 years old. What happens when Snape is sent on Dumbledore's orders to pick him up and then take care of him? It's going to be one adventure, that's for sure!
1. The Beginning

A/N: Ok, I rewrote this chapter

**A/N: Ok, I rewrote this chapter! I fixed a few things and I added some detail or changed a few things! Hope this chapter is better than the others!!**

His New Life

Harry was 3 years old. He was sitting next to Dudley at the kitchen table. Well, he was trying to sit, but it was a little hard because Dudley was so fat, Harry didn't fit. (A/N: Yes, Dudley was extremely fat at that age too in my fanfiction) Little did Harry know that soon his life would soon be changing.

_Ding Dong! _

"Vernon, dear, could you get the door while I feed my Diddykins... and him." she said, jerking her head towards where Harry was.

"Yes dear" he grumbled. He walked, (more like wobbled) to the door and opened it to find a strange-looking man wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black cloak. He had black hair, which looked awfully greasy. His lip was curled as he looked at Vernon, and he had a oddly pale face.

"What do you want?" Vernon growled, shocked by this strange man standing there.

"I am here to pick up a boy by the name of Harry Potter." He said quietly, looking vicious, as though if Vernon dared to say no he would attack him and then run through the house like a crazed maniac.

"What do you want with him?" Vernon asked, making no means to move.

The man's lip curled again and he smirked a little, "I believe I already said that. _To pick him up_." Not waiting for an answer he pulled out his wand, muttered "_Stupefy!"_ to Vernon which caused him to keel over, and he walked in casually.

He looked around the house, so clean it was, that the man didn't think even _his _store cupboard was this clean. He walked to the first room he saw, the kitchen.

"Who was it Ver-Aaah!!" she yelled, dropping the baby food as she noticed the scary looking man, and grabbed Dudley She backed away slowly, as though he was a vicious tiger waiting to pounce.

"What do you want? Go away! Vernon!?"

"I would merely like to pick up Mr. Potter here, and your husband is… not able to respond at the moment," he said with a smirk. He walked forward, grabbed Harry out of his chair, walked back through the hallways to where Vernon was, took the spell off him, and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, where he met Dumbledore and Hagrid.

"Albus. Rubeus," he said quietly, holding Harry awkwardly against him. Hagrid nodded his head and Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Well," said Dumbledore, watching as Snape held the little boy. "You will take him back to your house, and you will raise him until he is old enough to go to Hogwarts, When he is old enough, you will return to your teaching position. Ok then, is everything settled?"

"Excuse me – Albus, but- I had no idea I would be taking care of him! I can't-surely-" Snape said, outraged! He couldn't take care of a little boy!

"Well, I am sorry, but that is the way it has to be," Dumbledore said in a mystical way, peering at him through his half-moon glasses.

He looked back at Snape, "Toodles," he said, and walked out of the door, with Hagrid lumbering behind him.

Severus apparated back to his rundown house, where he lay Harry down on the couch, sighing, as he thought of what was to come

**A/N: There (sing-songy voice)I redid it! I redid it! (end sing-songy voice here) Well… I added changed, made it make more sense… hope it's a ton better!! Review! Email me at emogirlbroken (at) aim . com**

**Thanks guys!!**


	2. Shabby gray and peeling walls

Ok: I rewrote chapter two also

**Ok: I rewrote chapter two also! So hopefully this is better too!!**

Chapter 2: Shabby gray and peeling walls

It was 6:36 in the morning when Harry finally woke up. He sat up, noticing that he was sitting on a large, black leather couch. He looked around slowly. The walls were a dull, shabby gray, where the walls were peeling in a myriad of places.

The floor looked as though it was cement, even though it actually wasn't.

_Where am I,_ he wondered.

He got up slowly and started walking through the house, his legs shaking slightly. There was a kitchen behind the couch, and to the right there was a small hallway with a few dimly lit lights. He walked into the hallway to notice 3 doors.

He opened the first which was on the right, closest to him. It was an empty room, with the same colored walls and floors as the room with the couch. He walked out, not bothering to shut the door (as he was only 3, after all) He walked to the door across from him on the left, and pushed it open.

It had black walls, black flooring and two long gray counters in the middle. There were shelves and shelves on the walls with vials that were empty, full, and half full.

The vials were filled with green, blue, pink, liquids, and more colors. There were cabinets on the counters and Harry walked over to them and opened them to see numerous amounts of weird objects. He didn't know what they were, but there was in fact, boomslang skin, bicorn horns, dragon's blood, wormwood, bezoars, and a lot of other potion ingredients. He reached out his hand to grab something when he heard an angry voice snarl

"_What _are you doing?" Harry whipped his hand back and turned around. It was Snape.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _he growled, "You should not be in here! This is my private room! Get out at once!"

Harry started sniffling and then began to cry. He just stood there, in the middle of the dark room, crying.

"Oh- uh-" started Snape, but Harry just started crying harder. Snape had no idea whatsoever to do with a crying child. He was not fit to take care of child! _What _was Dumbledore thinking?

"Um, Harry, come-come here. Do you want a-a stuffed bear or something?" he asked, searching for something to make him stop crying. "Uh, what about... some breakfast? You know, food." He started making eating motions with the hands. At this, Harry stopped crying and started giggling at him.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" This made Harry giggle even harder. "Come on you annoying little child." he said under his breath as he picked Harry up and took him to the kitchen.

There was a little counter with stools, and he sat Harry on a stool. He opened the cupboard and grabbed some oatmeal mix. He waved his wand and muttered something, making the oatmeal suddenly hot and steaming. He waved his wand again and the oatmeal cooled off a bit.

"Here." he said, shoving a bowl and spoon to Harry. He took the spoon and dipped it in the oatmeal, bringing it back up with a fair amount of oatmeal on it. He went put in his mouth and about maybe 1/3 of got into his mouth. The rest onto his lap, floor, and counter. He giggled.

Snape sighed. "Insolent child."

He went over t where Harry was sitting, gave him an odd look, and waved his wand, muttering, _Evanesco!,_ making the oatmeal disappear.

Harry giggled again. He continued doing this until all of his oatmeal was gone, finding great pleasure in making Snape mutter under his breath and use his wand.

"Come on," said Snape suddenly. "We're going to Diagon Alley."

Harry suddenly spoke, "Why?" he asked.

"To get you clothes and supplies."

"Why?"

"So that you can wear clothes and not go around naked."

"Oh. Can I get toy?" He asked with a really hopeful look on his face.

Snape groaned, _How could he say no to that?_

"Fine." Snape sighed. _Well, let the fun begin, _he thought. He went over, picked up a squirming Harry, and apparated to Diagon Alley. First stop was Madame Malkins. That went particularly well for someone who had no experience with young children when shopping. Harry wouldn't sit still to try on the clothes, but Madame Malkin soon fixed that. She was great with young children. They left after spending around an hour in the shop.

Next, Snape decided to go to the toy store. It was called _Ozdgen's Toys for all Young Witches and Wizard's. _Snape took a deep breath as he walked in.

Harry immediately ran off to the back off the store, having Snape walk after him yelling, _"Harry! Come back here! Harry!" _

He found Harry in the back section, where all of the moving stuffed animals were _(Melton's Moving Stuffed Animal's-They're almost real!)._ He was sitting in a big pile of them.

"Harry, you do not run off like that!" Snape exclaimed. He the that noticed Harry was about to cry, so he quickly said, "Which one do you like?"

"I like... these!" He pointed a group of three. One was a dragon, a unicorn, and a niffler.

"Harry, only one."

"But-"

"No."

"Please! I promise to be good!"

"Oh, alright," Snape sighed, grabbing all three of them and taking them to the counter.

"These three." he said gruffly. He paid for them and walked out of the store.

"Alright, let's go home now." he said to Harry.

"Oh, ok." said Harry sadly. In fact, he was quite enjoying this shopping trip. He enjoyed watching Snape's face go from normal, to angry, to upset, then back to normal. He laughed a lot out loud when he noticed just how funny his face looked.

When they got home, Snape mumbled something about the bathroom, and Harry took that as his opportunity to explore the last room.

He pushed open the door and walked in. The walls were gray, and the floor was black. There was a large queen-sized bed in it, with white sheets. There was a bookshelf which had all potions types of books. And there was a dresser. He heard the bathroom door open so he rushed out.

Snape gave him a skeptical look. "Were you in my-did you- nevermind. Let's have dinner."

(They had lunch in Diagon alley.) Harry sighed happily, and walked after Snape, feeling suddenly content, even though he was living with a grouchy old man, who didn't like children at all... or did he?

**A/N: There we go! Rewritten and I think it is a hell of a lot better than the one before! I'll update by March 30 probbly…. anyways, thanks to those of you who review! If you want to email me, it's emogirlbroken (at sign) aim . com**

**Thanks! And I need a beta!**


	3. Snapey?

A/N: Reviewers, thank you! **teddylonglong: **Yeah... sorry about all that! I rewrote stuff! **brenda-wood-sheil:** thanks! And no, not yet:) **Crystal Cove: **thanks! here you go!

So sorry I haven't updated and this one is short!! I'll be updating again soon!

Disclaimer: All right belongs to WB and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Severus Snape rolled over slowly in his bed. He felt something shift behind him, and turned around, opening his eyes. Staring straight back at him with wide eyes was Harry. Severus nearly screamed and fell of the bed, but caught himself just in time.

"Harry!" he yelled. "What are you doing in here?"

"I got scared." Harry replied innocently.

"Scared?" repeated Severus, pushing the covers off of himself. "Of what?" He got out of bed and walked swiftly to his closet.

"It was dark. And…. and I heard noises!"

Severus opened his closet door, revealing mounds of black robes, black pants, and black shirts. He looked carefully through them and picked a black robe, a pair of black pants, and a nice black shirt. He looked sharply at Harry, "What kind of noises?"

"I don't know! It was scary!" Harry's bottom lip began to tremble and Severus rushed over.

"It-it's ok, uh, Harry, don't cry." Severus patted Harry awkwardly on the back. "Why don't you go in your room and get dressed and then we can have breakfast. I bought some clothes yesterday for you. I hope they fit…"

"Ok, Snapey." Harry said happily, and jumped off the bed.

Snape froze and turned around, "_What_ did you call me?" He asked dangerously.

Harry stopped abruptly in the doorway and turned to look at Snape. "Snapey." he replied happily.

"Um, no. You can call me Snape, or Severus." Severus said calmly.

Harry's bottom lip began to tremble again, "But I like Snapey…"

Severus sighed, knowing his battle was lost, "Fine, fine. _Snapey_ it is." Harry smiled happily and ran to his room. Severus sighed and shook his head, walking slowly to his bathroom.

* * *

"No, Harry, you can't pull on that!" Severus called out to Harry, who was pulling on a plant. He ran to him and quickly pulled him away. "You can't pull that, it's dangerous." Severus made a mental note to put the plant higher. It was a young Devil's Snare. He used it for some of his potions.

"But why can't I?" Harry whined.

"Because, it could choke you and you could die." Severus said bluntly.

Harry's eyes widened. "Rweally?" Severus nodded solemnly. Harry sat quietly on the floor.

"Harry –" Severus started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Uh, one second."

Severus walked swiftly to the door, peered through the peephole, and opened the door. "Ah, Albus, Rubeus, come in." Albus Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye, and walked in, followed by Rubeus Hagrid, who had to stoop very low to get through the doorway.

"Hello, Harry." Albus said kindly. Harry's eyes widened and he said quietly, "Hi."

Severus walked next to Harry. "May I ask why you are here, Albus?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, we have some important matter to discuss. Hagrid will take Harry to Diagon Alley while we discuss them." Severus said nothing, but merely nodded.

"Al' righ' then. Uh, come on, Harry, let's go." Hagrid walked over to Harry, scooped him up and walked back to the door. "Well, I'll, uh, I'll be back later."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Albus said. Hagrid nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Please, sit." Severus said kindly, motioning to his couch. Albus sat, along with Severus.

"Well, Severus, I'm afraid I have not been able to find a new Potion's teacher for this coming year." Albus said calmly, folding his hands in his lap.

"So, does that mean I have to teach?" Albus nodded. Severus merely nodded, "Will I bring Harry with me?"

Albus hesitated. "Only if you are comfortable with it. I would expand your living quarters so that there is more room for the two of you and he would be living with you for the year. And then if it worked out well, he would be doing that until he is old enough to attend the school. When he comes of the correct age, he will begin attending classes as would any other child."

Severus nodded. "Yes, yes that seems fine. When would you like me to return to Hogwarts?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow!? Well… um, sure, tomorrow's fine." Severus stuttered.

"Good! Hagrid should be back in a few hours, and I should return to Hogwarts." Albus got up and headed towards the door. He stopped abruptly and pulled something from his robes, "Care for a lemon drop, Severus?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know that was horribly short, but I don't have much time and I just had to update! The next one will be so much better! Sorry. Please, please click that little button and review!! The more reviews, the longer the next chapter!!


	4. The Trip To Hogwarts

Chater 4: TheTrip To Hogwarts

"Harry, get up. We have to get ready to go." Severus shook Harry slightly to wake him up. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Severus, his green eyes piercing into his.

"Where are we going, Snapey?" Severus cringed at _Snapey_.

"We are going to Hogwarts." Severus stated calmly.

Harry's brow furrowed confusedly, "What's Hogwads?"

"Hog-_warts_ is a – er – boarding school of sorts. You, uh, you can't start there until you're eleven years of age. But I am the Po – erm – one of the professor's there so you will come and stay with me for the year there."

Harry's mouth formed an 'o' and he nodded. "Oh…"

"Is that alright?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded quickly, "Yeah! I can't wait!" Severus stood, confused for a moment, before he helped Harry get dressed and led him downstairs for breakfast.

888888888888888888888888888888888

After they had finished breakfast, they finished packing and got ready to leave.

Which is about when Severus realized he couldn't apparate to Hogwarts with Harry. Sure, he could do side-along apparition, but Harry was too young. Oh, of course, he could just Floo there!

"Harry, we're going to Floo to Hogwarts so I need you to stand in the fireplace over there." Severus said, looking at Harry and pointing to the dingy little fireplace. Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Th-the fireplace?" Harry asked, looking frightened.

"Oh, it's ok Harry, really. You just step into the fireplace, take some of this green powder stuff, say 'Hogwarts' and you'll arrive at Hogwarts!" Severus said quickly, trying to reassure Harry.

"B-but that sounds scary! I don't want to!" Harry said unhappily.

"Uh, well…" Said Severus, thinking quickly. "Here, why don't I send the luggage ahead, and then I can pick you up and we can go together. How does that sound?"

Harry smiled slightly, "Ok Snapey!"

Severus smiled. Hey, he was getting pretty good with Harry. Not to mention how muh more talkative Harry was now than he used to be.

Severus grabbed the luggage and stuck it in the fireplace. He then grabbed the floo powder, muttered, "Hogwarts," and the luggage disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Whoa…." Harry said quietly.

"Hope someone gets that…" Severus mumbled to himself. "Ok, Harry, come here." He shouldn't have said that. The next second Harry came running full speed at Severus and jumped into his arms.

Severus choked on his gasp and stumbled backwards a little. He didn't realize how heavy a three-year old could be.

"Oh-ok, Harry," Severus got out, walking to the fireplace. "Let's go to Hogwarts."

He grabbed some floo powder, said, "Hogwarts!" and dropped it. The two were then squeezed together, engulfed in the green flame. Harry let out a squeal as the arrived in Dumbledore's office fireplace.

Severus stepped out quickly and set Harry down. "Are you alright Harry?"

He looked down at Harry and noticed that he had a huge smile on his face. "That was fun!"

Severus smiled, "You think so?"

Harry nodded happily. Severus reached and tickled Harry. Harry started squealing and giggling immediately. Severus' smiled grew larger as he tickled Harry even more.

"Ah, it looks like you and Harry have certainly bonded." An aged voice commented suddenly. Severus immediately retracted his hand, as did Harry's smile.

"Dumbly-dore?" He asked quietly.

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry. "Ah, you remember me? Well that's good news. At least I hope it is. Anyways, welcome to Hogwarts. Hopefully you'll enjoy it here."

Harry just stood there, eyes wide.

"Alright, well, Severus, why don't you and Harry head down to your office and living quarters?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Severus said quietly, reaching their luggage that was sitting neatly next to the fireplace. He grabbed Harry's hand and they started walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Severus, you may want to get ready for classes, as school starts tomorrow."

"Oh! Oh, right, I- I forgot." Severus said nervously.

"Yes. School actually started tonight, I don't know if you noticed that it was the night when the students all arrived?" Severus' eyes grew wide like Harry's.

"No matter, no matter. " Dumbledore said, raising his hand politely. "You had other things on your mind," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Right. Ok, well, I should get to my office." Severus said politely, tipping his head slightly. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open, exiting Dumbledore's office.

"Well, are you ready Harry?" He asked.

"Ready for what?" Harry asked innocently.

Severus smiled, "Come on."

The two walked hand in hand down to the dungeons, where Harry seemed a bit frightened, but quickly shook it off.

The reached Severus' classroom and he opened the door.

"Well Harry, this is my classroom. I teach the subject Potions." Harry's eyes grew wide, the did that a lot, Severus noticed. Harry's mouth dropped open as he looked around.

Cauldrons were sitting atop all of the tables and thousands of vials lined the shelves on the walls, filled with different liquids.

Severus chuckled slightly at Harry's dumbfounded expression. "Come on," he said, tugging Harry along softly. He walked to another door in the back corner of the room, reached in his pockets for a key. He pulled it out and unlocked the door.

"This, Harry, is where I live during the year." Severus explained as he walked through the door. There were two rooms. The room that they walked into had a large bed, a desk, and a couch. There were two dressers off to the side, next to another door.

"Um, I guess I'll have to conjure up another bed or something…" Severus mumbled to himself.

"Anyways, Harry," he said, walking to the other door and opening it. "This is the bathroom. That is the bedroom, and… that's all there is this place."

"Ok." Harry said. "Now what?"

"Er…well I have to stay here and get ready for tomorrow." Severus said.

"What's tomorrow?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Well, you know how I teach?" Harry nodded. "Well, school starts tomorrow, so I have to get all of my notes and what I'm going to teach ready for tomorrow when school starts."

"Oh." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah." Severus said to himself.

The rest of the day went quietly, with nothing exciting to report, and soon, Harry and Severus were fast asleep, awaiting the next day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry awoke the next day to Severus shaking him slightly.

"Harry, I have to go to teach now. I'll be done in about 50 minutes. I'll just be in the other room, so if you need anything just let me know. But do try not to interrupt."

Harry nodded groggily.

"Um…what else…" Severus said to himself, racking his brains for what else he had to tell Harry.

"Oh! I made you some breakfast, it's sitting on my desk, and I brought some of your toys to play with so you won't get bored. Ok, well, I'll see you in 50 minutes Harry! Be careful."

Severus left the room, hoping Harry would be ok as he shut the door. He walked into his classroom. Students were still filing in. They had one minutes before they had better be in their seats.

The bell rang and all the ceasing stopped immediately, the students all staring up at Severus expectantly. Severus sighed and looked at his schedule. 2nd years. Well, better than first.

"Well, I would introduce myself, but you all already know me. And if you don't well, then you have some sort of problem."

He looked at them. Silence. He sighed again and drawled on. "This year will be much more difficult than your first year. There will be no slack and no sympathy from me. You will be expected to give more than 100 of your effort. Basic rules in case you do not remember. Do not go into the storage cupboard or take anything without permission. Second, do not – " Severus stopped suddenly as a hand shot up in the room.

It's owner was a redheaded, freckle-faced boy. "Yes, Weasley?"

"Gee, Professor, can't you just call me Bill?" The boy asked unhappily.

"I can, but I will not. What do you need?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Well, I was just wondering if you have a bathroom."

"I do. Do you need to use it?"

"No," the boy said innocently. "I just wanted to know."

"Why did you want to know?" Severus asked, confused.

"Because a little boy just walked out of that room, and, by the looks of it, wet his pants." The redheaded boy said with a smirk.

Severus spun around. Sure enough, there was Harry, with obvious wet pants. "What happened?" He asked, bending down to Harry's height.

"I had to go the bathroom, and I was going to ask you, but you said it was best if I didn't interrupt you!" He said as he started crying.

"Oh, no, Harry, don't cry. Come on, I'll get you cleaned up." He looked back at his class. They were all either smirking, laughing, or sitting like stone.

"I want you all to begin reading lesson one. No talking. Now, come on Harry." Severus ordered as he reached for Harry's hand, and walked him into the bedroom, shutting it behind him.

8888888888888888888

A/N: There it is! Hope it was long enough! I wanted to introduce Bill in there, since he was a second year at that time, and I figured out how to!

Well, please review! And sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm dead tired from a concert I went to last night. Awesome concert though! Ok, well, please review! IF you're interesting in being my beta for this story or my new story, please let me know!

Now, review! (not to be demanding wink)


End file.
